walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
John Dorie
John Dorie é um dos personagens principais da série de TV da AMC, Fear The Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido no primeiro episódio da 4ª Temporada como um ex-policial a procura de sua namorada desaparecida chamada Laura. John foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Morgan Jones encontrou ao chegar no Texas, e os dois juntos com Althea, se envolveram com as histórias do grupo de Nicholas Clark, e embarcaram numa jornada perigosa envolvendo vingança contra um grupo perigoso que por coincidência foram responsáveis pelo sumiço definitivo de Laura. Descrição John é um homem de aproximadamente 52 anos de idade, com olhos claros e cabelos castanhos. Ele ama as pessoas, mas passou muito tempo sozinho. Ele tem uma alma gentil, uma pessoa inocente em muitos aspectos, mas ele não é alheio à violência. John é mostrado ser calmo, pensativo e inteligente, mas passou um período de tempo sozinho durante o apocalipse que o levou a falar para si mesmo às vezes. Pré-Apocalipse Round Rock, Texas John nasceu no final dos anos de 1960 e cresceu no Texas, além disso, pouco se sabe sobre o início de sua vida. Quando adulto, John tornou-se policial, onde treinou para se tornar um excepcional pistoleiro. Nos fins de semana, ele também trabalhou no Humbug Gulch, onde ensinou para várias crianças truques de lasso e até mesmo fez várias apresentações de oeste selvagem. Certa vez, ele teve um colega alcoólatra que sobreviveu a um acidente com um suspeito que conseguiu roubar um caminhão de lixo e esmagou seu veículo de patrulha. Deste incidente, John testemunhou o efeito de como as experiências negativas poderiam mudar um indivíduo. Um dia depois de apresentar um de seus shows, John testemunhou um criminoso armado tentando roubar um posto de gasolina. John interveio e pediu-lhe para baixar a arma, mas o criminoso recusou. John tentou aleijá-lo, no entanto, ele sem querer atirou na perna que o levou a sangrar até a morte. Este incidente fez os cidadãos considerá-lo como um herói, John, no entanto, sentiu culpa por suas ações e, assim, recuou para uma cabana onde jurou nunca mais usar uma arma de fogo e se isolou da sociedade. Pós-Apocalipse 4ª Temporada "What's Your Story?" John é visto pela primeira vez sentado ao lado de seu veículo, acampado no meio da noite. Ele acaba sendo encontrado por um desconhecido chamado Morgan Jones, onde gentilmente o ex-policial pediu para que forasteiro passasse a noite em seu carro, além de ajudá-lo a cozinhar algumas latas que estavam com ele. Além disso, devido ao desaparecimento de sua namorada durante o surto, John perguntou a Morgan se durante seu percurso tinha conhecido uma mulher com uma arma velha, mas sem sucesso. Devido à insistência do homem, Morgan concordou em manter refúgio em seu carro, mas quando John estava dormindo, Morgan decide continuar sua jornada; sendo sequestrado depois por um bando de bandidos na metade da estrada. Percebendo o que aconteceu com seu parceiro, John tentou salvá-lo de seus captores, mas acabou sendo refém dos bandidos também, mas eventualmente, Morgan e John foram resgatados por uma mulher chamada Althea em um veículo militar reforçado com artilharia pesada; que depois ela pediu para que os homens contassem suas experiência durante o surto de zumbis para um documentário que ela estava fazendo de modo que era um favor que eles tinham que devolver a ela por ela ter os salvado. Não tendo problema, John disse a mulher sobre sua busca por sua namorada que tinha se separado dele devido ao apocalipse, e quando Morgan estava prestes a deixar o grupo, o homem entregou-lhe algumas meias limpas e considerou-o como um amigo depois de tudo o que passaram juntos desde que se conheceram. No entanto, tanto os homens como Althea foram confrontados pelo mesmo grupo de bandidos que tinham encontrado, mesmo depois de um breve confronto contra eles, eles conseguiram sair da situação vivos. Depois de ouvir a história de Morgan e vê-lo partir novamente, John decide ir atrás de Morgan e o salva de dois zumbis, e devido a pedidos seus, Morgan decide ficar com ele e Althea. Ao longo do caminho, John e seus companheiros encontraram uma garota solitária que pediu ajuda; sem perceber que na verdade era uma armadilha por um grupo de pessoas de fora que renderam os três sobreviventes à mão armada. "Another Day in the Diamond" Mantido a mão armada pelo grupo de estranhos que se encontravam no meio do caminho, John, como seus companheiros de viagem, foi forçado a entregar suas armas a Nick e Alicia Clark, Luciana e Strand, e foi rapidamente acusado por eles de fazer parte de um grupo de bandidos chamados Os Abutres, devido à coleção de bandeiras dentro do caminhão militar que pertencia aos membros da gangue. No entanto, depois de confirmar que eles não pertenciam ao grupo de bandidos, os três sobreviventes foram forçados pelos captores a levá-los para os lugares onde haviam encontrado as bandeiras, a fim de encontrar seu verdadeiro objetivo. "Good Out Here" Seguindo para o local onde encontraram a bandeira, John permanece amarrado junto com Althea e Morgan como reféns do grupo de estranhos. Após uma discussão entre Al e Nick que resulta no carro blindado sair da estrada e ficar atolado na lama, John e seus amigos conseguem render seus captores e deixá-los amarrados. Para recuperar seu caminhão, a jornalista Althea decide soltar seus captores para que eles a ajudem a rebocar seu veículo e assim ajudá-los a chegar no local da bandeira, e assim, após soltos, o grupo de estranhos decidem colaborar. Os sobreviventes se dividem em equipes para encontrar um caminhão-reboque para o veículo atolado, e John segue com seus captores e Al, deixando Morgan vigiando Nick. O grupo consegue encontrar um caminhão-reboque e depois voltam até o local do acidente e encontram o carro blindado dominado por zumbis sem Morgan ou Nick avista. John percebe que os dois homens conseguiram escapar e vai com Luciana atrás deles enquanto o resto fica para trás para rebocar o veículo de Althea. Mais tarde, durante o caminho, John tenta conhecer Luciana e seu relacionamento com Nick, e durante a conversa eles são encontrados pelo resto do grupo. Todos encontram Morgan em uma vila abandonada e infelizmente são testemunha da morte de Nick nas mãos de uma menina armada que acaba fugindo. "Buried" Após a morte de Nick, o grupo decide levar o corpo do rapaz até um certo lugar para enterrá-lo, e durante a viagem John ouviu as histórias de seus captores e fala para Morgan que ele foi policial uma vez, e conta uma história sobre um homem alcoólatra que morreu em um acidente de carro envolvendo um caminhão de lixo. John fala para Morgan que tem esperanças de encontrar sua namorada Laura, e quer que Morgan esteja com ele para ele conhecê-la. Morgan por sua vez, diz que depois de enterrar Nick, irá embora sozinho pois gosta de se sentir só. Mais tarde, após chegar no local escolhido pelos estranhos, John observa Luciana Alicia e Strand desenterrarem armas de uma cova e o enterro de Nick. No meio da noite, o grupo começa a colocar as armas dentro da van de Al, e John percebe uma mochila pertencente a Laura, e pergunta como eles encontraram a mochila, onde logo é revelado que a mochila pertencia a uma mulher chamada Naomi, e que esta, era a Laura que John tanto procurava. Ele encontra a arma que deu para ela na mochila, e pergunta o que aconteceu com a mulher, onde Luciana fala que ela não conseguiu escapar do estádio onde moravam quando ouve algo ruim lá e Alicia diz que os Abutres mataram ela. John decide ficar sozinho, Morgan fica em sua companhia quando os outros partem para encontrar os bandidos. "Laura" Arrasado ao saber que Laura morreu, John decide contar a história de como conheceu a mulher para Morgan. Ele vivia sozinho em uma cabana perto de um rio durante alguns meses depois do apocalipse, e durante uma noite uma mulher ferida apareceu em frente a sua casa, onde ele a trouxe para dentro e cuidou de sua ferida. No dia seguinte, a mulher tentou fugir com o carro de John, mas o veículo não funcionava direito, e com isso, ela decide ficar na casa de John até se recuperar. Como não sabia o nome dela, John decidiu chamá-la de Laura e ao passar do tempo a mulher o ajudou algumas vezes a consertar o parapeito de uma ponte que causava a queda de vários zumbis até o rio e devido a correnteza, os zumbis iam parar na casa de John. O ex-policial também ensinou a Laura a arte da pesca e assitia vários filmes com ela nas noites frias e isso acabou fazendo-o se apaixonar por ela. Após um ataque de zumbis em sua cabana, e John salvou Laura de ser morta por vários zumbis e isso fez com que Laura o admirasse. Quando era ficou melhor de seu ferimento, ela decide partir, mesmo John se declarando para ela. Após contar sua história com Laura ele pretende encontrar os responsáveis pela morte dela com o intuito de vinga-la. Morgan diz que nem sempre matar resolve as coisas e decide seguir caminho e John o acompanha. "Just in Case" John procura o paradeiro dos Abutres e chega a machucar um bandido chamado Edgar. John pressiona o homem a falar onde está Naomi, mas Morgan tenta acalmar seu amigo e pede para que ele deixe o bandido fugir e quando o cowboy faz isso, Morgan fala para Edgar que mande seu grupo se preparar pois tem gente que está indo matá-los. Mais tarde, John e Morgan chegam ao local da batalha e encontram Strand, Alicia e Luciana armados. Os três rendem os homens e perguntam o que os dois estavam fazendo no lugar, onde Morgan fala que quer resolver o conflito. De repente, a caravana dos Abutres é vista se aproximando e ao chegar no local todos saem dos carros a mão armada. Tanto John como Morgan tentam impedir um banho de sangue, mas ambos os grupos querem iniciar um tiroteio e durante a conversa um carro que pertencia ao estádio chega ao local e dele sai Naomi. John fica surpreso ao vê sua amada viva ao contrario de Alicia que começa atirar em Naomi, mas para proteger sua amada John entra na frente dos tiros e é baleado. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Com John em seus braços perdendo muito sangue, June recebeu a ajuda de Morgan, que se ofereceu para cuidar do homem enquanto ela ia em busca de suprimentos médicos para tratar sua ferida na ambulância dos Abutres. Não conseguindo o que queria, Naomi volta até onde está Morgan e seu amada e recebe a ajuda de Althea que os tiram daquele tiroteio. Ciente de um lugar onde poderia encontrar equipamentos necessários para poder salvar John, Naomi manda Al os levar até o estádio uma vez que lá não foi saqueado pelos Abutres. Enquanto John está desacordado, Morgan também diz a Naomi que John nunca desistiu dela, e que ele o ama e que o motivo dele está vivo foi a esperança dele a encontrar viva. O grupo então chega ao estádio o encontra dominado por caminhantes queimados como Naomi previa. "No One's Gone" Enquanto John estava desacordado, Naomi e Morgan se arriscaram em ir até a enfermaria do estádio para buscar remédios para o cawboy. Quando John volta a sua consciência, ele pede para a pequena Charlie que havia sido resgatada por Morgan, a lhe filmar com a câmera de Al, para fazer um vídeo de despedida para Naomi. Enquanto Al cuida de sua ferida, o homem pede para que sua amada pare de fugir das pessoas e aconselha Morgan fazer o mesmo e logo volta a ter hemorragia. Alicia invade o veículo militar de Al, e John presencia a jovem Clark fazer Charlie de refém como também exigir que Al mande atrávez de rádio, a Naomi sair da enfermaria. John consegue ligar outro rádio para que sua amada fique ciente de que Alicia estava no veículo militar para matá-la e não sair de onde estava. Logo depois, John vê Althea lutar bravamente contra Alicia e as duas fazerem as pazes após a descoberta de que a mãe de Alicia, Madison já tinha conhecido Al antes. Após Morgan convencer Alicia à não matar Naomi, tanto o grupo de Alicia quanto o de John se reconciliam e partem para outro destino fora do estádio. Ao acamparem na estrada, Naomi revela seu verdadeiro nome a John, que é June, uma vez que usava nomes falsos para se proteger. O cawboy por sua vez, gosta do nome de sua amada. Quando Alicia, Strand e Luciana contam o que acontece no estádio como também a trágica morte de Madison, todos decidem ficar juntos para sobreviver no mundo pós-apocalíptico. "People Like Us" Semanas depois, John matem refugiu num ônibus escolar localizado numa ponte, junto com June e Charlie. Quando eles recebem a visita de Morgan que os convida viajar com ele para a Virginia, John negar a oferta e diz que voltará para sua cabana. Mais tarde, June questiona seu namorado se ele realmente quer voltar para sua antiga cabana, uma vez que ela possa ter sido saqueada e não ter mais nada lá. John pergunta se a mulher gostaria de viajar com Morgan e ao tentar responder os dois são surpreendidos por grunhidos de um zumbi que saia do rio abaixo. Ele quase mata Charlie, mas a menina é salva por Al. John decide investigar o motivo pelo qual os zumbis estão aparecendo com frequência no rio, tento visto algo similar antes, mas June o impede pois ele ainda estava em recuperação do tiro que sofreu, decidindo ir com Althea para investigar. Mais tarde, ele tenta interagir com Charlie que continuava calada, mas deixa a menina para dar-lhe privacidade. Horas depois, quando Victor estava pondo um cadáver para fora da casa, ele recebe a visita de John, que lhe pede ajuda para que o auxilie nas buscas por Charlie, já que Morgan, June e Al estavam fora. Strand nega-se a querer ajudá-lo uma vez que a menina matou Nick, e ex-policial ressalta que ele levou um tiro pelo grupo que acolheu. Strand então decide ajudá-lo. Quando a chuva começa a cair, John e Strand estão em um carro em busca de Charlie. Victor continua com uma garrafa de vinho na mão, e seu companheiro pergunta se ele irá viver só de beber agora. O ex-milionário pergunta se ele tinha um plano melhor, e John revela que pretende voltar para sua cabana com sua namorada e Charlie. "Blackjack" Após a tempestade, Strand e John ficam isolados em um pedaço de terra rodeado por um pequeno lado que se formou na grande chuva. Eles tomaram refugiu numa pequena cabana por alguns dias. Determinado a sair daquele lugar, John cria uma pequena jangada e pede para que Strand venha com ele. Victor é pessimista com a ideia da jangada, dizendo que ela não aguentaria o peso dos dois homens e que ficaria até a água baixar. John então decide entrar na água com a jangada e começa afundar, mas para a surpresa dos dois, um jacaré surge na água e quase ataca John. Após encontrar um carro, John pede ajuda de Strand para poder tirar a capota do veículo e usar como barco para que eles pudessem atravessar a lagoa. Strand é pessimista com a ideia, mas decide ir até lá no carro que está prestes a cair de uma ladeira. O homem avista uma garrafa de vinho no carro e se arrisca a pegá-lo mesmo com uma zumbi dentro e quase é morto pela criatura quando o carro cai da ladeira direto para margem do lago. Por sorte, o zumbi foi morto durante a queda e Victor está bem. Depois, John reclama pela atitude irresponsável de Victor que quase custou sua vida, mas o ex-milionário não quer saber de suas reclamações e isso deixa John irritado. O ex-policial então vai até o carro e tira o capô do veículo para iniciar seu barco. Ao terminar sua nova jangada, John vai até Strand e o convence de vir com ele e fala que encontrou uma distração para o jacaré: uma buzina de caminhão que seria ativada a partir da bateria do carro. Mais tarde, John ativa a buzina e espera vários zumbis serem atraídos para o lago o que acontece. Os dois homens entram na jangada e começam a remar e avistam os zumbis serem mortos pelo jacaré, mas, infelizmente, a buzina para e o jacaré vai ao encontro dos homens fazendo John atirar no animal que causa um furo no casco da jangada. Strand se assusta e decide fugir mesmo com os apelos de John, por fim, os dois pulam para fora e nadam de volta. "I Lose People..." Mais tarde, os dois homens são encontrados por Alicia e Charlie, que acenam para ele do outro lado da margem. Os dois avisam sobre o jacaré, e as duas decidem sair em busca de alguma coisa para ajudar. Horas depois, John e Strand ouvem um veículo nas proximidades e descobrem que é a van da SWAT. Alicia o dirige através do lago para resgatá-los enquanto os dois homens tomam um gole de cerveja em comemoração. Charlie devolve o chapéu de John e ele a elogia por falar novamente. Strand percebe que Martha está amarrada dentro da van e pergunta quem ela é, no qual descobre que ela é uma pessoa má. Os sobreviventes eventualmente são encontrados por June que os levam para um hospital para auxiliar no resgate de Morgan, que estava preso no alto de um prédio. Após salvar Morgan o grupo fica encurralado por vários zumbis, mas graças o sacrifício de Jim Brauer, todos conseguem fugir. "... I Lose Myself" Durante a noite, Strand e seus amigos acampam na floresta e discutem como iriam encontrar Al e logo em seguida como chegariam na Virginia. Mais tarde, John confronta Morgan sobre ainda ele querer salvar Martha. "Eu a entendo ... Eu costumava ser ela", Morgan conta antes de entregar a John um mapa para Alexandria e prometendo encontrá-los lá. John diz a Morgan que eles vão esperar por Morgan na parada de caminhões e vão procurá-lo depois de dois dias. John e os outros seguem viajem até a parada de caminhões de Sarah e Wendell no Mississípi. Lá, todos se refrescam com água e desfrutam dos suprimentos, mas infelizmente, não demora muito para que eles percebam que foram envenenados. Após June se comunica com Morgan explicando a delicada situação, e o homem que já estava com Martha presa, confessar que a mulher colocou Etilenoglicol nas garrafas de água, John escuta de June que eles precisam de etanol para melhorarem. John auxilia Strand e Luciana irem buscar etanol de caminhão, distraindo os zumbis, mas a missão acaba não dando certo quando Al acaba baleando sem querer o caminhão enquanto tentava conter os zumbis. Mais tarde, todos ficam fracos ao passar das horas, até que Morgan aparece com um caminhão de cerveja para salvar seus amigos. Após a morte de Martha, Morgan diz que não irá voltar mais para Virginia e que irá ajudar e acolher pessoas necessitadas e juntos irão fazer de uma fabrica abandona que eles encontram, de seu novo lar. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que John matou: *Possivelmente inúmeros Zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *O nome John (João em português) é um nome hebraico que significa "Jeová tem sido gracioso". Seu sobrenome Dorie é um nome grego que significa "presente". *Seu nome completo refere-se ao peixe, John Dory. *John se refere aos infectados como "o passado". *John parece gostar de ler, assistir a filmes e jogar cartas enquanto vê pela primeira vez a leitura, admite ter assistido a muitos filmes em sua casa depois do surto e afirma que ele e sua namorada jogaram Scrabble para passar o tempo. *John parece ter deixado uma casa muito bem abastecida para procurar por Laura. Ele afirma ter uma "tonelada métrica" de pipoca, bem como ter a capacidade de assistir a filmes por um período considerável de tempo após o fracasso da rede elétrica. Isto é confirmado no episódio "Laura", porque ele tinha sido capaz de fazer suprimentos em uma loja não muito longe de sua cabine. Referências en: John Dorey (Fear The Walking Dead) es: John Dorey Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD Categoria:Vivos